Unspoken
by shiri-san
Summary: Have you ever thought of a friend who you think only thinks of you as a friend but who you think of more than just a friend and you're afraid to get too close just coz you think that he only thinks of you as a friend when in fact,he thinks of you more.


**Author's Notes:**

The next fic on my Furuba list.

This fic is only a one shot due to the fact that I was just bored in class and decided to do this before my teacher could notice that I wasn't really paying attention to all the announcements she had to make.

Even though I'm the class president.

Hehehe…

Ok, straight to the point then.

Although prom session is just finished, we are having our usual grand ball at our school and I just thought that this would be a nice fic since most of my friends could possibly relate.

If you can too, message me,

Shiri-san

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba for all the reasons in the world… and even if I did, it would all be a different story. A bit of OOC here especially on Tohru's side but hope you like this one all the same.

----------

**Unspoken**

By Shiri Chizumi

-----------

My gosh… he's so cute. And the way he looks intently at things… sigh. I wish he'd look at me like that. And his hands…

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay!"

Leave it to Kyo to ruin the mood.

"Oh… Um-hmm."

"You had that dazed look again on your face."

"I'm sorry…" I apologized. Not so sure if it was for him since I had that dazed look or for myself since I couldn't get anywhere pass the look. "How's you project coming along?"

We were sitting in the living room, surrounded by tea and some tea biscuits, working on our assignments… his, actually. You see, even though Kyo doesn't admit he needs help, I offer it all the same to him. And when he's annoyed, he just lets me do what I want. It's only fair though that he cleans up after, treats me out or stuff like that.

"Ugh! Don't even remind me of this crap! I got glue on my hands, my hair and my clothes! Did I ever remind you that I hate glue! Sensei better give me a high grade for this one! I barely slept these past few nights,"

"Lucky for me, I finished all my assignments for the weekend."

"Yeah… -I bet you had that rat help you--"

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No… I just… appreciate your help on this one. You're the bestest best friend anyone could ever have…"

"Thanks… -I guess-"

Bestest best friend! Where did that come from! Kyo, you doofus. Nice going. Show her your grammar greatness, will you!

But… I can't help it…

Whenever she's around, I go… stupid.

Oh well, she'll never know anyway…

She can't.

I can't risk the friendship.

But how will I ever ask her to the ball then! I have to act fast or I might get beaten by other people. Like that dumb rat—Ugh—Yuki.

Hmph.

I'd like to beat that weakling if I got the chance.

But what will Tohru think?

"So… have you gone out lately? You know… with Yuki…"

"Yuki? No… he's been busy with the student council and stuff… why?"

YES! "Nothing… just asking."

Just asking… pfooey! As if he cares whether Yuki asks me out or not. Even if I just talked to Orlando Bloom or Prince William and they asked me to marry them, all I'm going to get from RJ is a "that's nice."

Who am I kidding!

I have known this guy since 4th grade and nothing's happening.

Nothing will ever happen anyway…

"I saw Kagura the other day."

"Oh? You don't seem to be afraid of her anymore…"

"She's… kind of different."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have said 'hi'."

"I forgot."

FORGOT! Ha! If I know, he was soooo happy that he saw that, that… Barbie doll. Barbie doll that looks like a boar. (which she actually is, I might add.)

"What did she say?"

"Nothing much… the usual hi, hello."

"Ah ok,"

She didn't even flinch. Sigh. Who am I kidding? She won't get jealous.

Not now, not ever.

But it was worth a try though. I'd say she—RRING!

"I'll get it… Moshi moshi, Souma Residence… Oh Yuki… huh? No, it's no trouble at all… Hmm? Yeah… Kyo's home. Will you call back later? It seems busy there… No? Are you sure? Ok, bye!"

Whopee. Loverboy. "What did he want!"

"Dunno. He said he'll be home in an hour or so… He sounded kinda weird though… Kinda Jittery."

Weird? Jittery? Hmm… weird-jittery-Grand Ball-y? Uh-oh…

Great timing Yuki! I was about to ask Kyo if he has plans of inviting Kagura to the Ball.

Aaarrrggghhh!

Kyo! You're so dense!

What? Am I not good enough!

At least, I don't act like an airhead.

…Geez, this is so stupid.

He's my best friend.

I think it's about time that I accepted that "**_lil_**" fact.

I'm so pathetic…

My life is so sorry…

It's now or never. "Tohru… I need… to ask you something."

Hmm! Waitaminute. Are my eyes deceiving me! Maybe I'm hallucinating or is my _best friend_—**slash**-- _true love_ crying!

"You're crying…"

"No… I'm… not…" she said in between sobs.

"C'mon… it's me Kyo. Your best friend. The person you could always talk to about anything, anytime…"

No… I can't.

I can't tell you, Kyo, my best friend, what's bothering me.

I can't tell you how long I waited for you to look at me and actually see me.

I can't tell you how much I love my best friend but I'm afraid to tell him since he might laugh and walk away.

Forever.

I just…

Can't.

God… don't make her cry.

I can't stand to see her cry.

How am I supposed to ask her to the Ball now?

She might have a heart attack.

But when else?

How? That crazy Yuki might ask her tonight.

I can't have that now, can I?

But why the heck is she crying?

"C'mere… we can talk about it whenever you like, ok? Just don't cry. Everything's going to be okay,"

Without knowing it, I hugged her as I felt her head on my shoulder.

Poof!

After the pink smoke had vanished was the only time that I realized what I had done.

"Kyo… I'm so sorry!"

She started her apologetic manner and that made me sort of happy.

At least she wasn't crying anymore.

And I knew that she was back to normal.

You have no idea how it's like to hold someone so close and not tell them you love them while pushing them farther apart.

Damn this curse!

"Kyo? ..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm… Weren't you supposed to ask me something a while ago?"

Oh… that.

Uh-oh. This is hell.

Think Kyo.

Should you

Should you not?

If I don't. That slimy Yuki would…

I turned my head away from her.

"Ummm… actually, I… umm… Iwas… youknow… thinkingofaskingyoutogoto theBallwithme,"

Silence.

Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

My head is spinning so fast, I can actually see stars.

Really.

I'm starting to think that maybe,

Just maybe,

There's a chance,

After all…

"Really? I… didn't know that."

Sigh of relief. She didn't scream, faint, shrivel, hyperventilate, or puke. That's a good sign.

"There's a lot you don't know, Tohru…" I whispered gently as I placed my paws on her knees

Hmm, interesting. "If I go to the Ball with you, will you tell me all that I don't know?"

Poof!

"Maybe…" After all, it's been what? 6 years? I thought as I got dressed.

"Start talking."

--------------------------------------------------

So how was it?

So sorry if I hadn't reached your expectations, but I did the best I could.

I'm just a sucker for these mushy friend-love-comedies.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one.

Will try to make a sequel if you give me nice healthy reviews.

And no… I don't mind if you give review me a dozen times.

Just as long as it's not the same message over and over again,

Shiri-san

By the way, don't forget to include one of the best stories you have written and I promise to read them in my spare time and give them a review. Unless I have already done so…


End file.
